Misery Street
by RakellaXloveXMusic
Summary: What Happens When a pure soul whom is hoping to do good deeds wanders down Misery Street? Who will she encounter on this road and will She decide her own Fate? And how will those on this road affect her?


**An Orginal story by _Noire _**

**_Do Enjoy_**

* * *

**Misery Street**

One day a girl was walking down a street when she saw an old widowed man, a husband and wife, a teen, a child and lastly a baby.

As she started walking down the street, she noticed the old man needed help so she went over to offer him some. But the man having been ridiculed, tormented and offered false help from teens before. So he rebuffed her saying cruel things in the hopes that she'd go away and leave him to his pain.

A little hurt and a bit discouraged she left the man alone when it was clear she wouldn't be able to help.

Next she happened to hear the couple arguing, hoping to help them in some kind way she walked over to offer her help with anything. But the words the woman threw at her were hurtful things calling her a slut, whore, home wrecker. The woman did this because she had thought her husband had been cheating on her. Not having the greatest confidence in herself for her looks, it also didn't help that her husband used to be a player, Causing her to fear he'd leave her and go back to his old ways

Almost brought to tears by the woman's words she left with a spark of hope that the teen wouldn't be as mean and might want to hang out for a bit.

When she went up to him she was ignored. At every possible turn, when she raised her voice a little asking "Why are you ignoring me?". The response she got was "I don't want to hang with some annoying wannabe prep, who'll just ridicule me" with that the teen walked away. What the girl didn't know was that he had a hard time making friends and all the attempts he ever made were rebuffed or ridiculed for being so weird, being unique.

Disheartened at the cruelty of the people she tried helping she walked slowly to the park. When she got there, there was a child around 5ish or so and a little baby playing by themselves. No adults, parents, babysitters. No one was looking after them.

When she saw the child was surround by dangerous materials and substances; she went to take the child away from the area but the baby who was toddling/crawling around; hurt itself.

Rushing over when the baby started to cry she picked it up. When she looked down the street to see if anyone would come, all she saw were people to absorbed in their own little worlds, too busy to care about the two children left alone in such a dark world.

As she walked over to the child her thoughts had become dark and twisted. Looking down at the kid she saw a knife. And an idea formed.

'This poor child will grow up most likely in misery and live a wounded existence. If I kill it now while it's still happy it won't feel this pain, as I do now.'

As she went to give the baby a painless death, she noticed the game the child was playing. ALL the pieces looked like the people she talked to. The main piece looked like her though. She looked like a ruined, fallen angel holding the innocent child with a knife in hand. The game looked to be of chance and the flip of a coin. When the child went to flip the last coin; The final decision of the game, she asked to flip it herself. At this moment in time she would not realize the street she turned on to was called _Misery St._ till she made her final choice and left the path she was walking on.

Without a word the child handed her the coin, she thought of what her decision was going to be.

'If I take the children, I'll have to fight to keep them, I'll be ridiculed for being a teen mom, I could be tossed out of my own home, living on the streets. Though if I do take them, they can be raised with love, kindness, A Family. But if I don't . . .

Then the children could die with no one to care for them, no one watching them to guide and teach them what's right or wrong. The chance that they'll grow up on their own and turn out kind people was very low and it would be better just to kill them now'

Unable to decide she looked at the quarter before pulling a penny of her own pocket. And decided :

'If tails I'll kill them and go, if Heads I'll leave and take them with me.'

With that decided she placed the coin on her thumb and flipped it. Catching it in her hands, shaking them together; Quickly placing the coin on her hand. She lifted it to see-

**The End**

_Life is full of choices to make, to be made. If you don't believe that you have a destined fate, take control and be the change. Make your own choices to decide how you live your life and how your presence will affect Others._

_**-Noire**_

* * *

Yes the quote is mine i thought of it when i wrote this story.

So i hoped you enjoyed the story, The ending is up to you.

_What do you think happened?_

**_-Noire_**


End file.
